Ohana
by shannyfish
Summary: Alex, Kara, & J'onn take time out of their day to have lunch and have an unexpected visitor. #10 - Count Me In series
" _Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" ~ Lilo & Stitch_

* * *

Kara laughter was contagious and beautiful. Alex just grinned and tried to hold back the laugh that was bubbling up, but she couldn't hold it in. J'onn just looked at them both in confusion. "We need to have a TV night," Kara told him, overflowing with laughter.

"You really don't know 'Firefly'?" Alex asked him, her laughter trickling away, but a bright smile still on her face.

"Someone ever tries to kill you, you try to kill 'em right back!" Kara said, trying to imitate Mal.

"That's sound advice," J'onn said seriously. "And no."

Alex just beamed at her sister as she continued to laugh. Somehow their lunch conversation had turned to Kara spouting off random 'Firefly' lines. This was the first time in so long that the three of them had gotten together and just been normal. Normally it was all serious business or it was just her and J'onn. It was nice for their little family to be together. "Careful, she'll start singing the song…"

"There's a song?"

"Of course there's a song!" Kara said. Her sister was in a really good mood today, which Alex found odd, but then she realized she hadn't asked her about James lately. Right now didn't seem like the best time since she wasn't sure how her sister would feel about her bringing up such things in front of J'onn. He wasn't blind and he'd acted as Kara in the past, so he had to have some kind of idea for how both boys felt about Kara. Whatever had Kara so bright and cheery, Alex was glad for it. "Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand-"

Her sister's song rendition was cut off by the appearance of someone outside of J'onn's office. Alex sometimes wasn't sure whether to be thank for the glass walls in the DEO or to wish that they could be darkened for privacy. "Aw, crap," Alex mumbled.

There was a polite knock on the glass door before J'onn motioned for them to come in. "What can I do for you?"

"I've been tasked to your unit."

They all just stared in silence for a long moment. Had they heard wrong? Was this some alternate universe? Alex blinked before looking from Kara to J'onn and then she got to her feet. "I think we better be going," she said quietly and motioned to her sister to get up.

Major Lucy Lane.

"It's not necessary," Lucy told them. She was dressed in her Army uniform and didn't looked pissed off, but didn't look pleased either. "I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch, I just prefer to report in ASAP."

J'onn looked over the orders and she and Kara just sort of stood there...waiting. "You'll need to change into a different uniform," J'onn just told her after a moment. "Why don't you see Agent Benanti? She can help you get settled."

"Of course, Sir."

"Dismissed."

They all watched as Lucy Lane left the office. Alex and Kara slowly sat back down and looked to J'onn. Seriously, it felt like they'd crossed into the Twilight Zone. "Sir?" Alex spoke up. "What the hell was that?"

"A spy?" Kara guessed.

Alex wasn't sure about that.

Suddenly it was like Kara remembered that she'd been singing before Lucy had appeared. "I don't care, I'm still free, you can't take the sky from me…" Before Kara could continue, though, she tensed for a moment and Alex knew that look...she was listening. "Got to go! Fire downtown!" she said and was gone before they could say anything.

Smiling a little, Alex couldn't be more proud of Kara. She got up, since they were actually done with lunch, and started to help clean things up. "You haven't said anything about Lucy…"

"I don't think she's a spy. I think she's _lost_."

"Well, she's joined our little family."

" _Our_ family?"

"Well, not _our special little family_...because that's you, me, and Kara," Alex told him with a smile. She got a smile from him in response. It was true. They were a family. Sometimes that meant reminding each other of that. Blood didn't matter for their family. It never had and it never would. "Ohana," Alex corrected.

"What's an Ohana?"

"Ohana means family...and family means you never get left behind or forgotten," Alex told him. "Don't tell Kara you haven't seen 'Lilo & Stitch' either or else you're going to be in a Disney through the years marathon."

"I'm starting to think that I should act like I know what you two are talking about."

Alex pretended to gasp in shock. "You would _lie_ to us?"

He just grinned and shook his head as he helped clean up the Chinese food boxes that littered his desk. "It would be for my own benefit."

" _Would it_?"

"At least my sanity and understanding."

Beaming, she just thought about how happy she was to be back...even if it sometimes felt like she was in the Twilight Zone. Being back at the DEO had given her purpose and she'd never realized how much she absolutely adored their little family, she'd never properly appreciated it until it was taken away from her. Sometimes, she'd found it difficult to leave the DEO at night or to leave when she was with Kara, afraid that she might not see J'onn or Kara the next day...or ever. Sadness filled her as she thought about it and she looked out of J'onn's office, trying to keep her face from him even though she was fully aware that he was likely monitoring her brain in some way.

"Alex?"

She took a moment to breathe and compose herself before looking back over at him, a smile in place. "Do we need to worry about Lucy?"

"That's not what you were just-"

"But you already know that."

He just stared at her and then shifted to a very serious expression. J'onn was worried about her, she knew that. He'd been staying close when she was on base or when they were in the field, but at the same time giving her distance. "If there's something you want to talk about-"

"I know, you or Kara," she finished quickly with a wave of her hand.

"About Major Lane," J'onn said, allowing for the subject to shift. His tone softened as well, he sounded less serious. "We'll watch her. Keep her close." He tapped his temple. "I'll keep a close watch on her."

"I know you will."

"For now, let's just let her feel welcome."

"It's slightly awkward."

"So was having to explain to you that I was a shapeshifter."

Alex tilted her head to one side.

That was fair.

A quick knock on the door and they both looked to see Agent Adler's head popped into J'onn's office. "We've got reports that sound like a Fort Rozz escapee. Vasquez is running the descriptors through the database right now."

"We'll be right out," J'onn told her with a nod.

Adler disappeared and Alex looked back to him. "Well, it was quiet enough to eat lunch. That has to be a new record."

"I'll meet you out there?"

She gave a nod and headed for the door. It was a little odd for him to ask her to go out ahead of him, but things had been a little awkward at the end and they could probably both use a breath apart. Alex pushed open the door and then stopped, her hand on the smooth surface of the glass door before she looked back at him. "Nothing in this 'verse can stop us, Sir."

* * *

The End.


End file.
